


Ridden

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, girl!Gabriel, girl!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 21:12:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knows right now that he is nothing but a glorified dildo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridden

**Author's Note:**

> When they were in female vessel's Castiel goes by Castielle and Gabriel goes by Gabrielle

Sam watches the two women entwined on his bed with wide eyes, his hand wrapped around his cock stroking himself slowly. He’s seated not far away, legs spread wide open. Castielle is on her back, dark hair fanned out around her, looking every inch the debauched angel that she is. Gabrielle is kneeling between Castielle’ legs, face buried in Castielle’s crotch, her tongue moving slowly, tiny little kitten licks against Castielle’s clit. Castielle has her hand on the back of Gabrielle’s head, holding the archangel in place. Gabrielle has three fingers inside of Castielle, teasing and stretching her wet hole.

Castielle looks over at Sam, motioning him to join them. He swallows nervously, this isn’t something he has ever done before, not that he’s done a lot. That’s more his older brother’s thing. Sam moves to the bed, biting his lip. Castielle pulls him towards her, kissing him softly, moaning into the kiss as Gabrielle continues to lick and tease her. Sam lets out a moan of his own when he feels Gabrielle’s hand wrap around his shaft, stroking him almost as teasingly as she is licking Castielle. 

He feels himself being pushed onto his back, Castielle moving so she is straddling his body. He’s not ashamed to say that he almost loses it when he feels her begin to sink down his shaft, Gabrielle leaning against her back, kissing and sucking along Castielle’s neck, hands cupping and caressing Castielle’s breasts. The angel sets the pace, riding Sam slowly, head resting on Gabrielle’s shoulder, a moan falling from her open lips.

Sam knows they are just using him, that it could be any guy in his place with the amount of attention he is receiving, and yet he really doesn’t care, this is too hot, too perfect to complain about the fact that right now he is nothing but a glorified dildo. Castielle increases her pace, rocking up and down his length, moaning words he cannot begin to understand. Gabrielle has moved from her place behind Castielle until she is up by Sam’s face, moving to kneel over him, her crotch over his mouth.

Sam knows what’s expected of him, and hopes that the porn he has watched will have given him enough knowledge on how to do this right. He snakes his tongue out, tasting Gabrielle, and knows he did something she liked if her moan is anything to go by. She grinds down against his face, forcing him to move faster on her clit, her fingers pinching and twisting his nipples sending shocks of pleasure through him. 

Castielle clenches around him, her body shaking as she cums, and Sam wishes he could see it, but Gabrielle is making that impossible. He can hear cursing, Castielle moaning as her body shakes with the force of her orgasm. Sam’s about to lose it himself when he feels Gabrielle grip him by the base of his cock as Castielle gets off of him. Gabrielle quickly takes Castielle’s place, her pace much quicker than her sister’s. Sam can barely hold on, and yet he refuses to cum without their permission. 

It’s not long until Gabrielle is coming also, body trembling as pleasure rips through her. She smiles down at him, whispering one word, “Cum,” and it is over, Sam is coming hard and fast, filling the archangel’s body with his hot seed. He’s still panting, body shaking with pleasure when he watches them dress, both of them leaning forward to kiss him softly before they leave. 

Sam doesn’t see either of them for almost ten years, and by then a lot had changed for all of them. Sam never tells Dean the truth, that he has known angels existed for years before Dean’s rescue from Hell. Sam never tells Dean how he lost his virginity to a pair of angels, the same two angels they now travel with, back when both of them had female vessels. Sam never tells Dean that nowadays, when Dean is out, picking up his newest conquest, what he, Castiel, and Gabriel are up to. Somethings are just best kept between the three of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Anna (http://cxj02354.tumblr.com/) who is having an off day.


End file.
